


Don't Touch Me I'm Fragile

by Suitjacketsonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tiny sam, Tiny!Sam, Worried Dean, h/c, shrunk sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitjacketsonfire/pseuds/Suitjacketsonfire
Summary: Sam gets shrunken by a witch and this turns Dean into a full blown mother hen.





	Don't Touch Me I'm Fragile

No, no. This wasn't good. Getting hit square in the chest by a witch was never good.

Of course, Dean was immediately at his side. Channeling his big brother rage at the witch. Firing a witch-killing bullet straight through her brain.

But instead of feeling relieved that the witch was dead, Sam felt the effects of whatever spell that was cast on him.

"Dean," Sam reached out for his brother, "Dean, I don't think killing her stopped the spell."

As if to prove Sam's statement, Sam started to shrink. It wasn't by much at first. But he was noteably down to Dean's height. He looked straight ahead at his not-so-big big brother's green eyes and not down at them.

"Are- are you shrinking?" Another couple inches was taken from him, rendering him shorter than Dean now. Dean smiled through his worry.

"At least you're actually my LITTLE brother now," Dean joked but Sam didn't laugh. A couple more inches were subtracted from his once impressive height.

Then another, and another, and another. It only seemed to stop when he was about 4 or 5 INCHES tall. Dean had to squat down to see him.

"We'll figure this out. It probably isn't lethal. It's probably just to make you easier to kill. Let's go back to the motel and I'll do some research," Dean said but they didn't move for a while. They were trying to figure out HOW to get back to the motel.

Eventually Dean decided to just pick Sam up in his hand. He was definitely small enough to. His head was about the size OF his palm. His hand the size of his fingernail.

Dean elected not to comment and wordlessly carried his little brother back to Baby. 

Dean placed Sam inside the cup holder and rushed back to the motel. He needed to call Bobby NOW. Dean told Sam that it probably wasn't lethal but he really doesn't have anyway to know. 

But a scared and tiny Sammy was not what Dean was looking for. 

"Bobby, we have a problem," Dean said immediately after Bobby picked up the phone.

Sammy was addressing his wounds in the bathroom, Dean's hands were too big. So it was the perfect time to call Bobby for help outside.

"What's wrong boy? I'm here."

"Sam was hit with a spell. He shrunk, he's like, 5 inches tall, I don't know what to do Bobby. I don't know how to fix it. The witch is already dead," Dean explained. He tried really hard to keep the panic out of his voice, but he was never very good at that when it came to Sammy.

"I'll do some research, I'll call you when I find something. Don't you worry, we'll get Sam right back to his normal gigantic height," Bobby reassured Dean and Dean immediately felt better. Not that he expected anything else from the older hunter.

"Thanks Bobby, see you later," Dean hung up. He went back into the bathroom to check on his brother, but he wasn't there. "Sam?"

"Little help?" A small voice replied, Dean followed it to the sink where little hands were holding onto the rim of the drain to keep their little body from falling all the way in.

Dean pulled his brother out of the drain and placed a towel over top of the drain to keep Sam from falling back in.

"Are you ok?" 

"Fine. Just slipped. Being tiny is stressful," Sam panted from the effort.

"You're telling me, tired?" Dean jabbed his finger in the direction of the beds. Dean was exhausted from the fight. But he didn't want to leave Sam alone. Currently his mind was thinking of all the ways tiny Sam could get hurt.

He could fall off of something, something could fall on him, he could lock himself in the fridge. Drown in an open beer bottle.

"I'm about to pass out, man," Sam replied much to Dean's relief. He picked Sam up again and brought both of them to bed. He set Sam in the center of his bed and took the pillows to set on the sides of the beds as a barrier in case Sam rolled off. He grabbed the thin sheet and handed that to Sam before heading back to his bed.

The next time Dean looked over, Sam really was passed out. So Dean smiled and followed suit.

\---

"It's a simple spell," Bobby was giving Dean all the information he needed while Sammy was still asleep. "A spell used to make the opponent easier to kill. There's a equally simple reversal spell too. I have the ingredients here, bring Sam over and he'll be as good as new."

"Thanks Bobby," Dean hung up and found tiny Sammy rubbing his eyes awake.

"That was Bobby?"

"Yeah, he has a reversal spell so we're gonna head over there-" Dean turned around for .5 second and when he turned back around, Sam was still rubbing his eyes but now walking. Walking right off the bed. "SAM!"

Sam's tiny scream as he fell was awful, Dean moved to catch him but he was already on the ground. Dean could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean doesn't see Sam cry very often. Sure, Dean's even less likely to cry, but Sam still doesn't cry. 

Dean looked up at the bed and realized that the drop must've felt like falling off of a cliff, and if Dean hadn't put those pillows on the ground last night....

"That-that was scary," Sam's voice wavered. He shook his head as if to rid of the memories. "I don't like being small."

"I know Sammy," Dean took Sam into his hand. Sam's tiny hand tried to wrap itself around one of his fingers. It didn't seem to matter to Sam that it didn't fit all the way around. "We're gonna fix you up. Make you my big-little brother again. Although, not gonna lie, I enjoyed being the tall one for once."

It was a lie. Dean loved Sam just the way he was. Or usually was. Moose-sized and all.


End file.
